Neo Crystal Tokyo
by The Se7enth Charm
Summary: Rini and the daughters of the Sailor Senshi are sent to the future to find the 7 Silver Knights of the Imperium Crystal in order to save Crystal Tokyo from complete destruction. Rated R for language, mild drug use, violence and sexual content.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude  
  
She stood there with the dignity of an officer of her caliber. Trieze had done his part. The war had ended, and he finally had the peace that he deserved. Now, two years later, they were reading his last will and testament. It was the oddest thing; she wondered why they hadn't read it at the funeral. Perhaps there was a very good reason, one that none of them knew of.  
  
"First of all let me start by saying that it's an honor to finally be able to read this to all of you. Mr. Trieze had more than he preferred to show off, and he's willed everything to all of you. He considers all of you family and therefore requested that-as you all have probably figured out- that you either be present at the reading or you won't receive your portion. Um." He paused, nervously clearing his throat. "Heh. OK. My name is Mr. Brian Jones and...well, here's Mr. Trieze's will."  
  
*****  
  
"Man, I can't believe Trieze!" Duo said excitedly. "He left us each our own storage warehouse!"  
  
"The contents of which are not to be revealed to anyone but ourselves," Trowa reminded him.  
  
"It's odd, don't you guys think?" Quatre asked quizzically. "After all the trouble we caused Trieze.you'd think he wouldn't leave us anything."  
  
"It could be a trap," Wufei said solemnly, staring at the key to his warehouse.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Duo gaped. "The guy's dead and you still don't trust him."  
  
"I trust him alright.to do something completely Trieze-like." He placed the key carefully in his pocket and began to walk towards the elevator. "I'm going to check my warehouse out right now."  
  
"We should all probably go see what Trieze left us," Trowa agreed. "Who knows? We may be able to use whatever it is. Heero, are you coming?"  
  
"Maybe later," he promised absently. "I gotta go see about a girl."  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft, if you and Ms. Noin would please stay for a moment."  
  
Noin frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I didn't finish reading the will. Please close the door."  
  
Zechs closed the door calmly completely unfazed by the strange request. The lawyer cleared his throat calmly. " 'To Noin and Zechs I leave my most prized treasure, filled with untold beauty and more priceless than any historical artifact. I regret to inform you that although she's not finished, she is absolutely perfect.' "  
  
Noin raised an eyebrow. "She?"  
  
" 'Guard this treasure with your life, and I promise in time, I will reward you in full.' My instructions are to give you this." He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small perfectly round crystal ball around the size of a half-dollar. "It's pure, flawless crystal that dates back centuries. It's practically unbreakable; only a supernatural force can shatter it."  
  
"A supernatural force?" she repeated, blinking.  
  
"That's what he told me. It's called the Imperium Silver Crystal. But the Crystal's not yours."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"The little girl who owns it." He jotted down some information on a piece of paper. "She's at the St. Gabriel orphanage, which is attached to that Catholic school a few blocks away. She's a sweet little kid."  
  
"Wait a second; Trieze wants us to take care of a kid?" Noin blinked. "But we can't possibly."  
  
"If you feel uncomfortable with it Noin then I will do it," Zechs volunteered.  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
He smiled a little. "I must admit, it's very odd of Trieze, leaving us both a child. But I think he had something else in mind."  
  
"The will says that you both have to agree to take custody of her," Mr. Jones stipulated.  
  
"We will both take care of her," Noin sighed. "I just...don't want to give up my apartment."  
  
"You won't have to," he smiled. "Just sign this contract at the bottom and all of your problems will be solved." 


	2. Episode One: Settling Down

Settling Down  
  
It was a nice, warm spring day. Her long pink triangular shaped pigtails fluttered softly in the wind. She stared up at the sun for a moment with forever-youthful red eyes, smiling. Trieze loved sunny days. Sometimes she really missed him. He'd come to be almost like a second father to her. Her eyes saddened for a moment. Why did he have to die in that stupid war anyway?  
  
She stared down at the sidewalk as she continued her journey toward the orphanage. She hated missing him. Before him she could barely remember anything, so in a sense, he was her father. He raised her in this world, up until the moment he died. She had a hard time accepting the fact that he was gone forever.  
  
But if all went as planned today she would meet her new guardians.  
  
She walked on. Eventually after a few moments of not thinking, she noticed the shadow increasingly gaining on her. She turned around, smiling widely. It was just her friend Amy.  
  
Amy looked so much like the original Sailor Mercury, Rini swore sometimes they could be twins. She had the same intelligent blue eyes and blue hair, although Amy's was longer, a little pas her waist. She kept it in a simple French braid, always neat, and fastened it with a black rubber band. But they were both tech wizards, except this Amy had one weakness: boys. She practically worshipped them.  
  
"Hey Rini," her pleasant voice greeted her. "We still on for tonight?"  
  
"Mmm...well..." She paused, blinking large, kind red eyes. "It depends."  
  
"Come on Rini," she pestered, her long blue braid blowing gently in the wind. "You know Monica would kill us if we weren't there to help stop that crime syndicate."  
  
"Mmm...yeah, I know. But the Sailor Scouts aren't crime fighters," she protested, placing one hand gently around her locket. "We're supposed to be saving the world from supernatural forces that come to earth to take over."  
  
"But if there are no supernatural forces, then what'd we do? Take a rest?"  
  
"Amy, our powers aren't meant to use on humans. They could get seriously hurt, you know? Maybe even killed."  
  
"First level powers only. She promised."  
  
"Yeah, but...I think we should just leave everything to the police. Besides, I've got to take Luna P back to the orphanage. She needs new batteries."  
  
"She needs an upgrade."  
  
"No she doesn't." She smiled as Luna P floated over to her. "Luna P's part magic, part mechanics. It takes a special kind of person to know how to upgrade it."  
  
"Am I not the mechanical genius of the Sailor Scouts?" she grinned. "I could defiantly do it. Besides, it'll give me an excuse not to go with Monica tonight."  
  
"Well then you might as well take her."  
  
"Sure you can do without her for a few hours?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"OK. I'll send her over when I'm done. Later."  
  
She smiled as her friend retreated. "Alright Amy. Later."  
  
*****  
  
She sighed turning away from the window. The warm smell of chamomile tea usually lifted her spirits, but not today. She felt worse than she did before she ordered it. "Please, try to understand Heero," she pleaded, the tiny café crowded with chatter. "I don't want it to be this way, but peace negotiations from outer space could take months. You know that."  
  
"And so you expect me to wait for you," he determined.  
  
"You have before. I promise, I'll give you a call if anything goes wrong. I'm stationed to leave in another 3 hours. I refused to leave without saying good-bye to you though." She smiled a little, though his face remained ever expressionless. "Colony XP3109 is new, and it's the farthest away, but it wishes to establish trade with earth and the other colonies. And don't worry about bad neighborhoods; only wealthy people live there. Heero." He remained silent. "Would it make you feel any better if I picked up the bill this time."  
  
He stood up nonchalantly. "It's all yours."  
  
"You know, no one ever said this would be easy," she answered patiently. "But I still think that we shouldn't give up on this."  
  
"Relena..." he started, growling slightly. Then he shook his head. No point in getting mad at her. She was right, which was rare. Besides, she wouldn't understand. How could she? He barely understood.  
  
"Here Heero," she offered, sliding it across the table. "I want you to keep this until I come back. It was my father's ring. He gave it to me right before he died. I'll be coming back for it."  
  
He took it carefully, smiling. It was 24 karat white gold-a simple chain with an even simpler band hanging on it. "I'll hold you to that," he nodded, smiling a little. "I'll see you when I see you."  
  
"Mmm," she smiled, relishing in his smile. "I'll hold you to that as well."  
  
*****  
  
She paused at the wrought iron gate, sighing. The orphanage had been her home for two years, ever since Trieze died. They'd taken great care of her, always noticing when her clothes were shabby and when she had outgrown her shoes. She felt a little sorry for the other children, who only wore hand- me-downs. But then she thought that she was lucky to have somebody like Trieze take her in. After all, she was only a little girl when she came to the future. She had lost her memory, and couldn't remember exactly why she was sent there, only that she was. Her only way home was the Silver Crystal, but she wasn't even sure if she could locate it in this time and place. Her only chance was Luna P and the future scouts, but they didn't even know where their powers came from. She shook her head. She'd figure it all out one day.  
  
She opened the gate, and closed it right behind her, traveling along the brick road on up to St. Gabriel's orphanage. She wasn't even halfway up the stairs before the door opened. "Oh Rini, there you are!" Mother Catherine smiled. "And you're right on time too."  
  
"On time for what?"  
  
"Never mind dear heart; now come on up these stairs. I hope you aren't dirty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Rini dear, you have guests."  
  
"Guests?" she repeated, puzzled for a moment. Then she grinned. Trieze. She knew he'd always come through for her.  
  
*****  
  
The orphanage housed 37 children, from little newborns to full-grown teenagers. Noin glanced around the library. It was roomy enough for at least 12 people. The entire 3-story house was entirely spic and span, top to bottom. Originally the house was a mansion, but with Trieze's funding they turned it into the best orphanage in the county. His only stipulation was that his little girl be taken in there if ever he should die.  
  
Rini was treated so special. Her clothes were always ironed and pressed, her shoes always clean and her own personal room was well organized. Trieze's regular finding out of his mysterious funds made up for that. Not to say that the other children were neglected, but Rini was treated 10 times better than an orphan. Trieze had really planned this all out. Rini must've been something really special to him.  
  
"Ms. Noin and Mr. Zechs, may I present Treize's heir, Miss Serenity Kushrenada."  
  
Noin turned around, nearly taken aback; this child was beautiful. Long pink locks that stopped just at mid-thigh, partially pulled into two triangular...cat ears was the only way she could describe it. Around each were two beaded bracelets, and on the right side of her head she wore a blue and white plaid bow that perfectly matched her uniform skirt and sweater. She had big, kind red eyes and a warm smile. She seemed pleased. "You must be Noin and Zechs. Trieze promised you'd be here to come see me one day, when I was older."  
  
"He did?" Noin blinked, still taken aback by her beauty. "Well, it sounds like Trieze knows us very well."  
  
"Mmm, hmm," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "When I was 16, to be exact. I'm a year younger than my graduating class, so I'll be graduating next year. You won't have to visit me long."  
  
"Now dear heart, where are your manners?" Mother Catherine reproved lightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like some tea?" she bowed respectfully.  
  
"No thank you," Noin assured her. "Please Serenity, have a seat."  
  
"Call me Rini," she advised, sitting down in a comfortable, oversized lounging chair. "And I'll have some tea Mother Catherine."  
  
"Of course," she smiled. "I'll be right back; make yourselves at home. Feel free to ask Rini any question you'd like; she's good at interviews."  
  
The doors closed quietly behind the nun. Noin didn't know what to make of this young woman standing before them, who was clearly wiser than her years. She wondered what Zechs was thinking.  
  
"So Rini, you took Trieze's last name?" she started politely as she sat on the sofa.  
  
Rini nodded. "He said I was like a daughter to him."  
  
"Well how did you meet Trieze?"  
  
"In a hospital. I was in a coma, and when I woke up, he was there."  
  
"In a coma? How did that happen?"  
  
"I.fell." She paused a moment, and Noin could almost see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Did you know Trieze has another little girl?"  
  
"Yes, but he already left her her share of the inheritance."  
  
Noin smiled. She already knew all about that.  
  
"It's nice of you to come visit me," she smiled cheerfully. "I hardly ever get visitors."  
  
"Don't you have any friends?"  
  
"Yes. 5 very good ones, and one very best."  
  
"Rini, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"  
  
A world of pain and hurt swirled around in her eyes. It seemed that she had uncovered a grave she had long since buried. "I...I don't remember," she said softly.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Noin apologized. "I didn't mean to." Suddenly her cell phone rang. "I'd.better take this call. Zechs, will you keep Rini company for a moment?"  
  
He nodded slightly. "Of course."  
  
She stepped outside, just as Mother Catherine was stepping in. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, this is Duo!" an overly cheerful voice greeted her. "You won't believe what the old man left us."  
  
*****  
  
When he first opened the warehouse door, there was only darkness there to greet him. He thought it was empty; it echoed as if it were. Little did he know.  
  
He only took a few steps before he was greeted by cold, lifeless metal to the temple. "Not another step further," she warned. "What're you doing in here?"  
  
"Hey, this is my warehouse!" he nearly exploded. "What're you doing in here?!"  
  
The gun was removed. Even though he couldn't see, he could hear the smile on her lips in her voice. "So you're Duo Maxwell. Welcome to Project: Neo. My name is Beauty, but you can call me Bea."  
  
"Hey, I hope your face lives up to that name."  
  
"You're just like Mr. Trieze said you would be. I trust the will was read to you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Then follow me and I'll show you exactly what Mr. Treize left you."  
  
Outside, the storage house was just about half a mile wide and long, and sat in the center of the northwest edge of the city. He followed her cautiously. "I hope this trip was worth it!" he said aloud. "I wasted a lot of bus fare to get here, you know?"  
  
"Trust me, you won't need to worry about transportation anymore Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Call me Duo. So tell me a little bit about this project of yours."  
  
"This was all set up to protect Trieze's daughter, the Queen of a not too distant future kingdom, that is, if Ankhè and the rest of the Royal House doesn't get to her first. Trieze gave you these items to aid in the protection of her highness and the destruction of the Royal House. There are 12 members under Ankhè, each possessing a card suit as a position. The Club family is the lowest, then the Diamonds, and the Spades and Hearts are equal. One family is never seen without a member of the other. They plan to kill the little girl, because she has something they want. She knows something about them that Ankhè doesn't want revealed to the rest of the world. Unfortunately, no one knows what it is. Our job is to find the Royal House and flush them out before they kill Trieze's daughter."  
  
"A Royal Flush, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Her footsteps stopped abruptly. "We're here. Lights."  
  
It was like a million of them all at once, all in sync with each other. He winced slightly, and then blinked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Whoa...!!!" he breathed, nearly dumbfounded. "This is better than Christmas! Hey, you really are beautiful."  
  
"Which one do you want to see first?" she smiled, twirling a stray lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"The car, definitely the car!"  
  
"Very well," she smiled. "The car is modeled after a 1999 Chrysler Sebring, has duel side airbags, all wheel drive, 290-horsepower. The engine is a V8, and it can go 0 to 70 in 13 seconds."  
  
"Why so slow?" he wanted to know.  
  
"You'll find out. You'll notice that the car is a little smaller than the original. It seats five. There's enough trunk space to put 3 dead bodies in there, and it has power lock doors and windows, plus an MP3 player for your convenience."  
  
"Hey, what's this red button on the dashboard do?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That sends the car into battle mode. If you knock on the car itself it sounds hollow. That's because it's made of a modified form of gundanium alloy that I patented myself. It's light as paper, and yet stronger that titanium. In the tests, it survived a crash into a 10 feet thick brick wall going 120 miles an hour without a scratch, nick, break or hiss. It's practically indestructible."  
  
"Whoa." he breathed for the second time that day.  
  
"Outside of battle mode, the car maxes out at 156. In battle mode, it maxes at 311. It's also armed with missiles, inferred scanners, private satellite feed and link-up to the other four Gundam Pilots and other little doodads I care not mention right now." She sighed heavily. "It's all in the manual, which is in the glove compartment. Did I mention it turns into a boat?"  
  
"Move over James Bond!" he celebrated.  
  
"Yes, well, shall we carry on to the motorcycle Duo? These gadgets have so many features, and I don't have time to explain them all."  
  
"Yeah, well, you sure had plenty of time to build them. How long did it take you?"  
  
"Only 5 years. But I've trained a lifetime for this. Shall we carry on?"  
  
"Yeah." He grinned devilishly. "Wait'll I tell Noin; the old man wasn't half bad after all."  
  
*****  
  
Mother Catherine calmly set the tray on the tea table between them and began pouring Rini a cup of tea. "Would you like a cup of tea Mr. Zechs?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Rini, did you tell Mr. Zechs about your visions?"  
  
"Visions?" he repeated as she handed him a delicate China saucer and cup.  
  
"I have these visions," she started slowly, taking her tea from the Mother. "They're very sudden. They're like flashes of memories I have, but just as quick as I get them they're gone."  
  
"She gets awful headaches after them though. The doctor prescribed medication especially for them. I'll give them to you when you leave."  
  
"Why?" Rini blinked. "I need my medication."  
  
"Oh but Rini, didn't they tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You're going with them."  
  
"What?" She stood up, her teacup falling on floor. "But...what about my friends? Monica and Amy and Ryan and Sara..."  
  
"You'll go to a public school Rini, and in a bigger neighborhood. You'll make new friends, and."  
  
She shook her head. "You don't understand; I can't leave them. They're my family! They take care of me; they protect me. They...!"  
  
"There now Rini; don't fuss. You can always come back and visit. Besides, Mr. Zechs was just telling me that his apartment is not 5 blocks away from where Monica stays. And you'll be going to the same school as her and Sara."  
  
She blinked, pinking slightly. "Oh."  
  
"I told him you'd hate to be pulled away from here. You girls are thicker than thieves. By the way Rini, where's Luna P? I bought her some new batteries; they're rechargeable you know. I've packed them in your suitcases."  
  
"Oh. Thank you."  
  
"Fortunately you didn't accumulate a lot of things while you were here. Just 4 suitcases full. They're out in the car waiting to be taken to your new home."  
  
"But Mother Catherine.!"  
  
"Now don't you worry dear heart. I'll always be here. If you promise to stop by every once in a while and have a cup of tea with me, then I'll not fuss either."  
  
She nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Now, I've left a change of clothes on your bed. You can say good- bye to the others after you get dressed."  
  
She hugged her thankfully. "Thank you Mother Catherine."  
  
"Aw, go on now. Nobody likes good-byes, and I'm no good at them. Off with you; 'tis almost dark."  
  
She smiled, and exited accordingly.  
  
"She's a sweet little girl Mr. Zechs," she promised, smiling broadly. "I know you'll love having her."  
  
*****  
  
Noin waited patiently in the car as Rini said good-bye to the last of her friends. "Did you give her the Crystal?"  
  
He shook his head. "I will," he promised.  
  
"When?"  
  
He sighed. "Once I find out exactly what's going on around here."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"You said that Duo called you and told you about a secret project that Trieze was working on called Project: Neo. Well how could he possibly know all of this Noin? We were in the middle of a war when he ordered all this to happen; that means Rini was only 11 years old. He's been planning all too well for this little girl to be taken care of and well fed. He's spent countless monies on her, and now he wants the Gundam Pilots to protect her from something we haven't even heard of. How is this possible?"  
  
"Maybe that's why he gave her to us," Noin suggested. "Because he knew that we'd love her like she was our own."  
  
"There's something odd about this whole situation," he disagreed. "Trieze would never go through all this trouble if something big weren't going to happen. The question is what."  
  
"What's that got to do with the Crystal?"  
  
"Everything he's planned is all because of that girl. What's so special about her? I have to know. When I find out, then she'll get the Silver Imperium Crystal. Besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know we have it."  
  
"Zechs, she's only 16. How can you not trust her?"  
  
"Because she's a teenager. Who knows what she'd use this thing for."  
  
"Well, if she uses it to take over the world then we'll just ground her. Relax," she laughed. "It'll only be for a year; then she'll go off to college and be out of our hair forever."  
  
*****  
  
She smiled, wiping her forehead satisfactorily. "I'm all finished Luna P," she promised. "You can go home to Rini now." It floated right on out of the window. She still wanted to know how that thing floated. There wasn't a mechanical part inside of her that allowed her to do that. There were hardly any mechanical parts at all, and the ones in there were so foreign, like from another planet or something, that it was hard trying to update it. After nearly 4 hours of tiring work, she only managed to change the batteries on the thing. She supposed she was content with that.  
  
Her communicator sounded off unexpectedly. She picked it up, and pressed the on button. "Yeah?"  
  
"We've got to get new communicators," she stated plainly.  
  
"Hey, I told you, I'm working on an upgrade. That takes time."  
  
"Which none of us are made of."  
  
This was true. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much; just aching for some action. What say you and me go down to the mall and cruise for guys or something; I'm completely bored."  
  
"Well.I am a little hungry. But you'll have to wait until my homework is finished."  
  
"Sure, why not? I have all day. By the way, have you heard from Ryan?"  
  
"Nah. She's probably working. Listen Monica, I just got through with Luna P; I was trying to give her an upgrade."  
  
"And."  
  
"And.have you ever heard of Sailor Moon before Rini came along?"  
  
"No. But the cosmic force that brought us together must've drawn her here as well."  
  
"What, junior high school? I don't think so. We were given these powers for a reason you know, but.hers are so much more powerful than ours. It really makes you think; we were really struggling before she came along, but where did she come from?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"I mean.we were born with our Crystal Powers; we don't need a locket like she does to transform. So what's actually inside of that locket anyway?"  
  
"Do you have to dissect everything?"  
  
"I just wanna know where she comes from, that's all."  
  
"Then ask her."  
  
"I did already. She won't tell me. It's just weird though; she came out of nowhere."  
  
"Well we didn't exactly have blueprints ourselves." She paused, then, "Wanna talk about this over coffee?"  
  
"Can't. I've got to finish The Lost World and do a book report on it for my Literature class."  
  
"You can bring it along. I'll meet you on the corner."  
  
"Ok, sure."  
  
*****  
  
She smiled happily. "Well Rini, here's your new home."  
  
She really didn't know what to make of it.  
  
It was small, a 2 bedroom, with everything in view. She was so used to the spacious, airiness of the orphanage; this felt more closed in and suffocating.  
  
"I hope you like it here. You can stay with me on the weekends if you want, but I'm over here all the time. You'll see me nearly everyday, and Zechs has my number if you ever need anything."  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"That room on the left," she pointed.  
  
"Thank you. I'll get my own luggage."  
  
"Are you sure you want her to stay here?"  
  
"It's fine Noin," he assured her. "I'm not going to kill her. Rini, are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. But, um.I got a call from a friend in the car; can I go out for a cup of coffee?"  
  
Noin smiled openly. "Ok, I'll take you," she offered.  
  
"Thanks." She practically ran out of the door.  
  
"See? She'll be too busy with her friends to live here 24-7," she pointed out confidently. "She'll be fine Zechs; she seems like great company."  
  
He nearly snorted. And he seemed like such a nice guy. 


End file.
